


S-Support

by celsius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kabedon fail, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsius/pseuds/celsius
Summary: Felix has spent twenty-four years grinding for relationship points with Dimitri.  It’s finally time to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	S-Support

Felix waited on the west tower balcony while the sun set over the city of Fhirdiad. It was a beautiful fall evening. The brilliant pink and purple sky matched the red leaves of the trees. 

Fhirdiad would not see many sunsets like this. Soon, the leaves would be gone, and the crisp chill of autumn would turn to biting cold. No one would want to be on the balcony then. The staff would bar the doors to make sure that fools and children didn’t wander out onto the icy stone. 

Felix had hoped that the spectacle would motivate Dimitri to leave his office at a reasonable time. It did not. Thankfully, Felix was keenly aware of the distinction between hopes and expectations. He had to be, in order to avoid reverting to his childhood self and burdening Dimitri with the weight of his regard.

The moon was out by the time that Felix heard a door open behind him. He heaved a heavy sigh, as though he had spent the last three hours on exhausting sword training, rather than standing around like an idiot and staring down his nerves. 

“I was wondering when you’d get here.”

“My apologies,” Dimitri said. “You know how I get over these trifling affairs of state.“

The two of them had done a lot to repair their relationship over the past six months, and Felix was glad of it. Still, Felix sometimes wished that Dimitri hadn’t gotten so comfortable with being casually sarcastic in his presence. It was really pathetic how that quiet confidence made Felix’s heart beat double time. 

“Just come stand over here,” Felix groused. 

Dimitri had the good sense to comply.

“It is a lovely night.” Dimitri moved toward Felix’s side. 

“No, not there. _Here_.” 

Felix grabbed Dimitri by the shoulders, and manhandled him so that he stood two paces back from the railing. Felix then inserted himself in front of Dimitri with the scenery to his back. 

As a general, Felix understood the importance of advancing from favourable terrain. He wouldn’t lose because of poor positioning.

“Should I be... concerned about snipers?” Dimitri squinted towards the horizon, as though that would somehow improve his depth perception.

”What? No, I— look.” Felix swallowed. “Look down there. Past me. Look at me but also past me and down there. The war is over. We’re rebuilding. The city has changed a lot.”

Felix knew this to be true because he’d spent a quarter of his day on this Goddess-forsaken balcony. The metal carcasses of Cornelia’s golems were gone. New buildings were under construction, some in the style of Derdriu and Aegir. Pockets of brightness marked where the pubs and night markets had re-opened. It was nice. 

Better still was the opportunity to do this while Dimitri’s was distracted. There was no chance of Dimitri trying to catch his eye while he was looking over the citizenry. 

“You are correct,” Dimitri said. “I should take more time to appreciate it.”

That was true, but Felix refused to engage with it. He had to keep going he still had momentum. 

“You’ve changed too,” Felix said. “You’re still a boar, but you’re moving forward with purpose. I’ve seen it. Nothing’s going to stop you from crashing a path towards our future like the brute you are. It probably won’t be terrible. It will probably be... good.”

And then Felix’s time was up. Dimitri’s attention was back on him, all on him, his features lit up by the glow of his city, the light of his people. 

Shit. Felix hadn’t considered how this positioning might give Dimitri advantages as well. 

“That’s— thank you? I know I would have heard from you before this, if you truly disapproved of my goals, but— it is still good to hear,” Dimitri smiled. The honest one, which Felix had once feared was lost. “I think that the war changed both of us, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

“You’re not wrong,” Felix agreed.

This was where Felix should admit all of his own faults. A better man would ask forgiveness for the sharpness of his hooves, and the stench of his breath, and the blunt length of his snout. But Felix was not that man, and not even Dimitri’s smile could make him so. 

Felix removed the signet ring from his finger, and held it out for Dimitri to take from him.

“So. Have this, if you want.”

Dimitri’s eye widened. He reared backwards, as though the ring would burn him if touched. 

“Your signet? Felix—”

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop.”

Felix darted left and planted his arm against the back wall to keep Dimitri from escaping. Dimitri stepped right. 

“If you insist on resigning the Dukedom, I will accept it, but I must implore you to consider—“

“I said stop.”

Felix boxed Dimitri in with his right arm as well, which had the unintended effect of pressing Felix’s cheek into Dimitri’s chest. It was firm and warm and... pronounced. Felix flailed his hands helplessly until his tactical hindbrain took over and told him to grip hard on the back of Dimitri’s belt with both hands. That would do as a makeshift grapple. 

“Uh—“

“ _Stop_ , for the Goddess’ sake.”

Dimitri seemed as unsure of what to do with his hands as Felix had been. He did not recover as well, being untrained in brawled, and his big palms sprawled uselessly across Felix’s back. They were shaking slightly. 

Felix waited until Dimitri steadied before he began again.

“I don’t know if I’m built for peace,” Felix admitted. “I could go back to Fraldarius now, but I’d go stir crazy and start trampling people underfoot.” 

Felix pressed his nose into Dimitri’s sternum. If this was the one moment he had, he wanted to remember all of it. The scratch of cotton, and the smell of cologne, and how big and strong Dimitri was without ever making him feel small. 

“I want to stay with you. If I’m at your side, I can follow along that path of yours, the one to a good future. And I’ll stop you from knocking down anything important on the way.”

Dimitri’s breath was ragged, but he said not a word. Felix should have never doubted that he could be trained. 

He left go of Dimitri’s belt and pulled back to present him with the ring once more. Dimitri allowed Felix to take his palm and press the signet into it.

“I tried to think of a way we could always be together, and this is what I came up with.” Felix closed Dimitri’s fingers around the ring. “Things get complicated between us when we get distracted. That won’t happen if you take each other’s names and get married. We can get an heir from wherever.”

And that was it. That was the pitch. Felix had nothing else to offer. Except—

Right. He’d almost forgotten. 

“Also, I love you. That’s all.”

Felix turned on his heel and stalked towards the door. 

“Wait!” 

Dimitri suddenly returned to the living. Felix craned his neck to look at Dimitri over his shoulder. 

“What, you have something to say?”

Dimitri held the Fraldarius signet up so that it caught the moonlight. It wasn’t new, or personalized to Dimitri’s tastes, but Felix thought it was an okay ring aside from the obvious symbolic value. It had a turquoise on it and wouldn’t interfere with grip on a weapon. He didn’t see why Dimitri had to inspect it so closely. It made Felix want to throw up. 

“Felix, you just asked me to marry you. Obviously I have something to say about it.”

Felix’s heart thundered. 

He definitely deserved that. 

“Out with it, then,” Felix demanded.

All that fuss and baring his soul, and Dimitri had the gall to look amused. What an oaf. 

“My beloved,” Dimitri sounded the words out slowly, like he was testing how they felt in his mouth. His eye sparkled. “I think we’re going to have to get this ring re-sized.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that requested an adaptation of Felix’s s-support scene, with the “height-challenged in fodlan felix kabedon-ing his taller boyf soon to be fiancé dimitri.”
> 
> Thanks for the idea, anon!


End file.
